Dendrobium is a genus of tropical orchids widely distributed in Asia, Europe, and Australia. Some of its species have a long history of use in traditional Chinese medicine for improving skin quality and vision. It has also been reported that Dendrobium exhibits antioxidation, anti-inflammation, and immune-regulation activities. See Satoh et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 51: 339-343, 1996; Yamaguchi et al., Cordyceps sinensis. Phytoher. Res. 14: 647-649, 2000; Zhao et al., J. Biochem. Molecular Bio. 40(5): 670-677, 2007; and US 20060251739.